The Dragon and his Flower
by LadyMalfoy3
Summary: A story between Pansy and Draco.It's still far from ending. Please Read review I'm not good at summaries
1. the parting of way or the beginning of a...

A Draco and Pansy romance Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong To J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fic There will be more chapters for this story. I love Draco and pansy together. They belong together. And here it goes  
  
Chapter 1. Draco, I want a word with you" said Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and princess of Slytherin house. "Yes Darling, what is it that you want to talk about" Said Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin with his usual smirk plastered on his face and quite sarcastically for Pansy's taste. "In private if you don't mind" said Pansy with a smirk that could rival Draco's. "Follow me then, love" And she followed him up to the boy's dorm  
  
When they got there hw kicked Crabbe and Goyle (who where in there) out and put a locking-spell and a silencing spell on it. He moved closer to her and began to take her school robes of , but Pansy stopped him.  
  
"Drake, it's not that" "Then what is it?" "Drake, I need more than just a stupid title. I'm human if you haven't noticed! I may be in Slytherin, but I do have feelings. You don't notice me anymore. You don't whisper sweet nothings in ear in the night like you used to anymore. You act as if I were one of your men. I think we need a break from each other. I need more attention. Go date some-one and if you still want something with me, than prove it" She said with tears in her eyes threatening to spill  
  
Draco stood there watching the girl that he adored spilling her heart out at him. Draco stood there in silence , not knowing what to say . He knew he didn't want this.  
  
The truth is that Draco loved Pansy to death and the thought that he would never lose her. He felt that if she weren't with him, he wouldn't have a reason to live. He wanted Pansy to know all this, but it is much more complicated than you think.  
  
After all, Draco is and will always be a Malfoy. He held him head up high with pride towards the Malfoy name. He was to inherit a fortune and marry well. He didn't have to become a death-eater. He just was to become a man with pride, dignity, money and power. That in all was easy for him.  
  
The problem he has is that his father never taught him how to love or what it was. He knew it was the feeling he has towards Pansy . His father taught him that love was a weakness and that the women should love, not the men.  
  
"Draco have you heard anything I've said?" asked Pansy who was almost in tears. "Yes Pansy, I believe I have" said Draco recovering from the shock. "Well..., What do you have to say?" asked Pansy much calmer. "Well darling, I really don't know what to say" "Cut it out Draco. You know I don't like sarcasm" said Pansy very annoyed.  
  
And than he lost it. "You cut it out Pansy. You bloody know you don't want this. I won't except this!" yelled Draco. "But Drake, I.." "No Pansy. Your mine and only mine" said Draco with a smirk on his face. "I am no-ones Draco, put that in your sodding head" Yelled Pansy. "Are you sure ?" He asked inching closer to her. "Positive" she said. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Positively sure?" he asked covering his mouth with hers. He kissed her passionately and she didn't pull away but she did just went along with him.  
  
Pansy's POV.: I am Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson. He can't do this! But he always does this when I'm upset with him. I just love him. But I have to do this.  
  
Then Pansy backed away. "No Draco, like I said before, if you still want me, then prove it!" Then she unlocked the door with a counter curse and stormed out living Draco Standing there in silence.  
  
Draco's POV.:  
  
I need to win her back  
  
I need to become a greater boyfriend. I would kill before losing her. A Dragon always wins. 


	2. The plan kind of

A/N: Please review and tell me do you think of this story  
  
I would really love it if you did!!! I want to know if there are more people that like the pansy/draco ship.  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters or owned by the mistress of literature J.K. Rowling. The thing I own is the situations and the strange incantation. Now.On with the show  
  
The Dragon and his Flower, Chapter 2:The Plan (kind of)  
  
One week has past since that night and finally Draco had a plan. He thought;" As Cliché as it may sound, I have to seduce her and become a romantic git" He knew he had to talk with Pansy.  
  
Speaking of the Devil, she just entered the common room. Draco was sitting on a leather black sofa and Pansy was walking towards him. When she sat down, she just stared straight at the fire.  
  
"Hi" said Draco not looking at her. "Hello Drake" said Pansy. "How was your date with Zambini?" asked Draco "Not that it's any of your business but it didn't go as I expected. Did you know that he was half blood? Disgusting I'll tell you that, although he was a gentleman and he was very sweet. And how was yours and Millicent's? "How the hell should I know?" asked Draco annoyed. "I beg your pardon, you went out with her not me! So how was it?" He could see she was becoming irritated with him. "It was bloody boring. The bloody tart kept on talking and talking. And the amazing thing was that she kept on talking about you! I think she fancies you! You better watch out at night and in the bathroom's!" said Draco with a smirk on his face. "Draco, you are disgusting! She's a girl for Merlin's sake!" "Constant vigilance" said Draco. "What-ever you say Draco," she said between laughs.  
  
Draco's head (scary being in there, I tell you):  
  
Come on big Dragon; make a move on your Flower. What are you waiting for? You know she wants' you!  
  
"So." said Draco. "So."said Pansy. "You look beautiful tonight, Pansy" said Draco while inching closer to her and playing with a lock of her honey colored hair. "I know" With his free hand he cupped her face. Then when he had began to kiss her she backed away.  
  
"Draco, you can't do this" "Why not? I know you want to so come on sit here up my lap," said Draco "You can't just do as nothing ever happened. Oh and by the way Draco. If you thought I wouldn't find out you were wrong. What were you thinking snogging Padma Patil, the Ravenclauw call girl?" "That was a long time ago!" "You were at the time courting me, you bastered!"Yelled pansy "I.I'm sorry. I was frustrated" "I'm sorry I made you become frustrated," said Pansy while running up to the girls dorms. "Pansy, wait. I didn't mean it like that!" yelled Draco. He knew she was crying and that he had hurt her very bad.  
  
"How could I've been so stupid" said Draco to himself. "You're always stupid," said a voice descending from the stairs up to the girls' dorms. "Bullstrode, go back to bed" said Draco to Millicent. "Your little ex-girlfriend came running like a mad woman in the dorms and she was crying like mad!" said Millicent. "Why are you telling me all this? Aren't jealous or something?" "Why should I? Did you think I fancied you? Well if you did you've really gone mad" Said Millicent while laughing. "Why the hell did you go out with me then?" asked Draco : Because I wanted you to realize that you love her" said Millicent. "I do not love her" "Yes you do! Now go up there and talk to her, you git!" "Maybe I will! And by the way do not disturb or I'll tell Zambini about your interest in him" said Draco with a smirk on his face. "If you say one word Draco Malfoy, I'll murder you"  
  
Draco climbed the stairs up to the girls' dorms. He opened the door. "Pansy, I." said Draco while realizing what he is seeing.  
  
A/n review please to see what Draco is seeing. I hate cliffhangers. But oh well 


	3. The fight

A/n :Thnx 4 the reviews

Well it has been a long time but here I am again

I have exams so enjoy this and maybe over 2 weeks your gonna see aonther chapter.

I'm also moving to holland so I don't know when I'll post more but I asure you that I will post more. (I live in Aruba (Caribean)

And I promise to finish this fic.

I already know what I'm going to do to these two.

But it is far away from the end.

Tell me what do you think.

And also Who is hotter :Dan,Rupert or Tom

I think Tom

And If you have any question about anything at all, don't hasitate to tell me in your review or e-mail me

Bye for now

Vanessa

Chapter 3. The Fight

"Zabini" He said while clenching his fists

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked Pansy with red puffy eyes.

"If you don't remember I am your boyfriend and that is not the question. The question is what is HE doing here?"

"You are not my boyfriend anymore, remember?"said Pansy.

"And I supose he is then" said Draco.

"For your nformation, no he is not"

She was getting scared because Draco was playing with his wand and she knows Zabini would be no match for for Draco.

But zabini noticed and he was so thick that he hasn't realised through-out these years how Draco dueled.

"Blaise, I think you better leave now"said Pansy.

"Pansy, I am, not going anywhere. If he wants you , he can't have you because you're mine now. He missed his chance." Said Blaise.

"She is no-ones. Not mine, not yours. What do you think she is a toy?" yelled Draco.

Pansy was a bit shocked with this side of Draco. He just said what she was going to say.

She picked up her wand and did a silincing spell.

This was going to be a heck of a night.

Right then Millicent walked in. She was looking at the two young man who were pointing their wands at each other.

Then Draco yelled " Rictusempra"

Blaise was laughing so hard , that he began to cry.

"Expeliramus" said blaise between laughs.

Draco's wand shot out of his hand  and he went flying to the wall.

"Now you're gonna pay Zabini" said Draco while picking up his wand.

"Malade coeurem" roared Draco.

A silver jet shot out of of his wand and hit Blaise on his chest.

He fell down screaming in pain.

"Mmmake iiit….STOP" he screamed.

"Finite incantatem" siad Pansy pointhing her wand at Blaise.

"Thank you Pansy, and sorry for what I siad earlier about you beeing mine. I got carried away and Bloody hell Malfoy, you must be really angry at me for hitting me with a hex like that" said Blaise.

" Zabini, I think we better leave them alone" said Millicent taking Blaise by the hand and guiding him out of the room.

**Out in the hall**

"Good job Blaise, I hope they realise what we're doing to them" said Millicent.

"Well Millicent, there is no-one in the common room. What do you say about we go there and talk and _stuff_ " asked Blaise in a kind of seductive voice.

"Ok then. Let's go" said a happy Millicent

**In the dorm**

They stood there in silince.

"Draco, ithink you should better leave now" 

"No Pansy, I wan't you to hear me out"

" Hear what, why you snogged that Patil girl? Was  she better than me? Did she give you what I didn't? Was it good?" shouted Pansy

" Listen Pansy, I didn't mean to snog her. It just happened. She was there and that's all. I did it because I didn't want to except the fact that I lo…" said Draco and stopped at the last words realising what he just said.

" What did you just say?" asked Pansy shocked by Draco's outburst.

"Nnnothing. I better get going. Goodnight Pansy" said Draco and he rushed out of the door.

"Goodnight Draco, I love you too" she wispered when he was gone.

She fell on her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

**_2 week later 1 day before X-mass holliday_**

**Slytherin common room**

"Crabbe, Goyle . Why the hell are you staying here for the hollidays?"asked Draco sitting on a sofa in the common room.

"Our parents are going on a vacation." They said together.

"Both?"

"Yeah both" they said .

"Well I'm going home. Father requested my presince at mother annual Yule Ball" said Draco.

"Well of course he is taking me"said a voice desending from the staircase .And that voice belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Crabbe, Goyle leave"recuested Draco.

"Drake, can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure"

**By the lake**

"Pan—"

"Dra—"

They said together.

"You go first Drake"

"Pansy, you are the only one I want.I want you to know that I snogged Patil because I thought you were cheating on me with Blaise. Yes Pansy. I was jealous. I am very sorry . I really am. Do you think we can give us another chance?" said Draco.

Pansy's POV:

Maybe I could forgive him.

I do love him after all.

But will he do that again?

What should I do?

A/N: What should she do?

Should she take him back?

What did Blaise do in the common room with Millicent?

Tune in next time 4 THE DRAGON AND HIS FLOWER chapter **4**

Oh and I dicided to make a poll at every end of every chapter.

Who is hotter? Dan Radcliffe (Harry " sweeter then honey" potter)

                       Rupert  Grint (Ron "my fav character (oh and also cute)" weasley)

                      Tom Felton (Draco "Hotter then the hottest guy" Malfoy)

Oh and review.

If you have questions review and I'll awnser them.

Even if it's a hundred questions.

Oh and the strange spell is a spell a little more lighter than crucio

It means pain at heart or something I don't know

French is not my best subject


End file.
